Histórias Problemáticas
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Coletânea de fanfics ShikaTema. / 5- Diversão: Shinobis também têm o direito de se divertirem de vez em quando.
1. Discrição

Leitores amados, como estão?

Andei olhando minhas fanfics e a quantidade de histórias começou a me incomodar. Por isso decidi fazer uma coletânea de fics ShikaTema. Portanto, postarei a maioria das minhas futuras fics aqui.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Discrição

Cruzou as pernas, apenas por hábito, e suspirou. Não é que odiasse o trabalho, apenas já estava cansada de fazer sempre a mesma coisa. Missões diplomáticas estavam se tornando cansativas. Mas claro, não diria aquilo para ninguém, principalmente para Gaara. Se ele ficasse sabendo, trataria de arranjar outro shinobi para desempenhar tais funções. Mas ela gostava tanto de ir para Konoha... o clima era ótimo, os dangos, as flores...

Tinha acabado de pegar uma caneta quando alguém bem conhecido entrou na sala. Automaticamente largou o objeto e virou-se para observá-lo. Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se e depositou um beijo nos lábios da kunoichi.

- Está atrasado, como sempre.

- Tsc... por que sempre reclama?

- Por que você não chega na hor...

E o telefone tocou. E tocou. E tocou.

Temari abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo. 9h aparecia na tela do maldito despertador. Desligou-o. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. Parecia que não tinha dormido nada aquela noite. Ultimamente andava sendo incomodada com _aqueles_ sonhos. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Não acontecia nada entre ela e o Nara.

Ahh, o Nara... De uns tempos para cá, espalhou-se pela Vila da Folha a notícia sobre a genialidade do shinobi. Claro, muita gente já sabia disso, mas agora parecia que _todos_ sabiam. Sabe-se lá quem andou fofocando sobre o tal Akatsuki imortal que matara Asuma e todos ficaram sabendo como o caso se resolveu.

Não, mas esse não era o problema. Estava pouco ligando se agora Shikamaru era uma celebridade. O que realmente a irritava era o fato dele ter se tornado o novo "Sasuke" de Konoha. Era impressionante como as gennins, e até mesmo chuunins, se encantavam por ele. E elas sempre arranjavam uma desculpa para falar com ele.

Deitou-se e puxou o cobertor até a altura do nariz. Queria parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Ainda estava morrendo de sono. Dormiria só mais vinte minutos...

...

Acordou-se novamente, dessa vez com batidas na porta. Mas será possível que não conseguiria mais dormir em paz? Eram apenas... 13h! Levantou-se em um pulo. Como podia ter dormido tanto? Céus, estava pegando as manias daquele preguiçoso...

- Temari-san? –ouviu uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.

- Um segundo.

E trancou-se no banheiro. Precisava estar ao menos apresentável antes de abrir a porta.

Saiu. Pronto, agora poderia abrir.

- Sakura? –indagou, surpresa com a presença da outra.

- Já estava preocupada achando que tinha acontecido algo com você, afinal você não costuma faltar aos compromissos. –a Haruno falou e entregou alguns documentos à loira- Tsunade-sama me pediu para te entregar isso.

_Tsunade-sama_. Como podia ter sido tão irresponsável? Faltar um encontro com a Hokage...

- Obrigada. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu...

- Para a sua sorte, Tsunade-sama estava de bom humor hoje e não ligou muito para o fato de você não ter ido.

Não respondeu, pensativa. Por que Shikamaru não tinha ido encontrá-la? Ah, é verdade, era o dia de folga dele. Maldição...

- Bom, eu já vou. –Sakura disse e acenou.

- Obrigada por ter trazido isso.

- Ah, Temari-san. –ela virou-se novamente- Parece que a Tsunade-sama andou ganhando algumas apostas, ou algo assim. O que importa é que ela está muito feliz e decidiu dar uma festa para os shinobis hoje à noite. Vai ser no salão do prédio principal, não quer ir?

- Hm... –a loira continuou pensativa, mas não estava necessariamente pensando no que a outra estava falando.

- O Shikamaru vai ir.

Finalmente Temari encarou a outra e começou a prestar a atenção nela. Ela estava sorrindo, mas não era um sorriso, digamos, "feliz". Parecia sarcástico. Por que diabos ela estava dizendo aquilo? Será que ela pensava que o simples fato de saber da presença do shinobi a faria mudar de ideia em relação a ir ou não à festa? Poderia até discutir, mas achou melhor não encompridar mais a conversa.

- Até mais, Sakura. –Temari falou, ríspida, e bateu a porta.

ooo

Todos pareciam muito animados quando chegou. A tal festa mal tinha começado e alguns já tinham abusado da bebida. Entre eles, é claro, a Hokage.

Passou os olhos pelo local e fez uma análise da situação. A primeira pessoa que lhe chamou a atenção foi Naruto. Ele era, como sempre, o centro das atenções. Claro, será que era possível alguém falar mais alto do que ele? Mais no canto avistou a Hyuuga. Tinha pena daquela garota. Será que ela nunca ia parar de admirar o Uzumaki? Um pouco mais a direita estavam Sakura, Ino e Tenten. As duas primeiras pareciam estar discutindo enquanto a outra tentava botar "panos quentes". Típico.

Finalmente avistou o alvo de sua procura. Shikamaru tinha o olhar tedioso e não parecia nem um pouco interessado no que Chouji, que estava sentado ao seu lado, dizia. Não é que ela tivesse ido até lá só por causa dele, como tinha sugerido a Haruno, é claro. Apenas queria ficar ao lado dele porque, de todos os presentes, era quem mais conhecia.

- Eu não sei por que, mas a carne daquela churrascaria era muito melhor que a da outra. –o Akimichi falou e cruzou os braços- Mas é muito mais cara também.

- Hm. –Shikamaru respondeu com um monossílabo, apesar de nem ter ouvido o que o amigo tinha falado. Sua atenção estava voltada para algo bem mais interessante que a conversa sobre churrascarias.

- O que foi? –o outro indagou.

- Problemas.

Chouji olhou na mesma direção que o amigo e deu uma baixa risada quando avistou a loira que se aproximava dos dois. Shikamaru era seu melhor amigo e geralmente não havia segredos entre os dois. Mas era incrível, quando se tratava da Sabaku, nunca conseguia arrancar informações do Nara. Podia não ser um gênio como o outro, mas notava as esquivas do amigo sempre que tocavam naquele assunto.

- Vou ali pegar mais alguns petiscos. –ele disse e se afastou da mesa.

Como se Shikamaru acreditasse naquela desculpa esfarrapada. Mas era melhor mesmo que ele fosse.

- Não acreditei que viesse.

Temari sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Chouji.

- Oi para você também. –Shikamaru resmungou sem observá-la.

Será que era tão difícil começarem uma conversa da maneira tradicional? "Oi, tudo bem? Como vai?". Mas não. Parecia que Temari adorava puxar assunto usando uma frase qualquer, com um tom sarcástico. Ah sim, o sarcasmo não podia faltar.

- Eu não ia vir. –ele prosseguiu após um curto momento de reflexão- Mas minha mãe me obrigou. Disse que queria ficar "em paz" ao menos uma noite.

Temari respondeu com uma risada e cruzou as pernas. Shikamaru usou todo o autocontrole que possuía para não virar a cabeça e olhar as pernas da kunoichi. Sabia o quanto ela odiava olhares indiscretos dos homens.

- Está bonito. O que aconteceu? –ela indagou enquanto olhava sem nenhuma discrição para o shinobi- Achei que achasse _problemático_ demais se arrumar direito.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Um "obrigado" já estava de bom tamanho.

- Obrigado. –ele falou com a voz bastante arrastada e olhou de canto de olho para a mulher ao seu lado- Você também está bonita. Não que não costumasse ser.

- Oh, obrigada. –ela sorriu convencida.

- Viu, é assim que se faz um elogio.

Ela bufou. Shikamaru virou discretamente a cabeça e analisou mais detalhadamente a vestimenta da kunoichi. Preto lhe caía muito bem. A deixava com um tom mais sexy. Se é que era possível. O comprimento do vestido era ideal. Não era vulgar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, deixava a mostra um pedaço generoso das pernas da loira.

- Gostou? – o breve sussurro da kunoichi assustou o shinobi que arregalou os olhos e a encarou. Não havia como não rir da reação dele.

- Tsc... –Shikamaru virou a cabeça para o outro lado e suspirou.

Precisava ficar um tempo sem observá-la novamente, pelo menos tempo suficiente para disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Miyuki. –ouviu a voz da Sabaku e teve que encará-la.

Ela segurava um pedacinho de papel rosa e encarou-o assim que tirou os olhos do papel.

- Quem diria que você virou o galã das menininhas. Não sabia que já tinha chegado ao ponto de pegar o telefone delas.

- Tsc... –ele suspirou- Foi ela quem me deu o telefone, eu nem pedi.

- Ela é bonita? Vai convidá-la para sair? –a loira indagou com um tom irônico na voz, mas na verdade estava realmente curiosa para saber a resposta.

- Até é. Mas é claro que não vou ligar.

- Por que não?

- Porque não.

- Por acaso está de olho em outra?

- Quem sabe.

Ambos riram. Não era uma situação engraçada, de fato, mas uma risada era a melhor maneira de descontrair o ambiente. Temari pegou a taça de champanhe que estava em frente o Nara e bebeu um gole.

O assunto parecia encerrado. Shikamaru esperou apenas um momento de distração da kunoichi para continuar sua análise. Aquele vestido realmente tinha lhe caído muito bem. A parte de cima valorizava os seios fartos da loira, apesar de não ser possível ver muita coisa através do pequeno decote.

- Vai me convidar para sair? –ela indagou antes de largar novamente a taça sobre a mesa.

- ...?

- Não para de olhar, achei que estivesse interessado.

- Até convidaria se você não fosse tão problemática. –Shikamaru riu e pegou a taça, bebendo um gole em seguida.

- Hm... e eu até aceitaria se você não fosse tão preguiçoso.

E o assunto foi encerrado mais uma vez, aparentemente.

- Sabe o que tem naquela porta? –Temari perguntou após uns segundos de silêncio e apontou para uma porta ao fundo do salão.

- Não. Quer descobrir?

- Quero.

Era muito mais adequado daquela maneira. Não pegaria bem dizer "vamos nos agarrar em um canto?". Definitivamente não.

Temari levantou-se e caminhou discretamente até a porta misteriosa enquanto Shikamaru permaneceu sentado com a taça na mão. Discrição era fundamental. Parecia que era bem mais divertido fazer as coisas secretamente, sem ninguém saber. Além do mais, ninguém precisava saber. E se, por acaso, alguém os flagrasse, poderia dar a desculpa de que tinha bebido demais. Poderia parecer infantil, mas não queria acabar com sua fama de durona. Não podia evitar de sentir-se fraca por ceder àqueles desejos tão tolos. Mas não podia mais voltar atrás. Queria aquele homem. _Agora_. Não podia esperar mais.

Poucos minutos depois ele entrou e fechou a porta. Procurou por uma chave, mas não encontrou. Mas fazia sentido. Quem em sã consciência quereria se trancar em um almoxarifado? Mas, vendo pelo lado bom, ninguém ia querer entrar lá no meio da festa. A não ser que algum outro casal tivesse a mesma ideia ou que algum bêbado que confundisse com a porta do banheiro.

Mas não era hora de pensar e seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Temari o empurrou violentamente contra a porta e beijou-o da mesma maneira. Não hesitou em retribuir, apesar de não entender o motivo de tanta afobação.

Quando, porém, segurou as pernas da kunoichi e colocou-a sentada sobre uma prateleira, entendeu perfeitamente o motivo da afobação. Eram tão idiotas. Por que tinham demorado tanto tempo para permitir que aquilo acontecesse?

Temari enlaçou as pernas na cintura do shinobi que aproveitou para colocar as mãos nas coxas da mulher e apertá-las de leve. Pela primeira vez sentia que seu corpo se movia antes que sua mente pensasse se aquilo era o correto a fazer. E até que era divertido não pensar.

Quem diria...

* * *

.

Só agora notei que a última fanfic ShikaTema que postei aqui também tinha como tema "festa". Bom, mas não importa. Aquela festa foi em Suna e essa em Konoha kkkkkk

Não sei se alguém concorda comigo, mas o Shikamaru é muito mais gatchenho que o Sasuke! Não sei por que o Kishimoto decidiu que todas as meninas do anime tem que gostar do Sasuke u.ú

Bom, mas na história da Yuuki as garotas não são lesadas e admiram a beleza e a sensualidade do nosso Nara s2

Sabe, achei essa história bem fraca... prometo que as próximas serão melhores e mais criativas.

Mas mesmo assim, deixem reviews! =D


	2. Lembranças

Então leitores queridos, estou de volta.

Essa fanfic é bem diferente de tudo que já escrevi. Aliás, essa história foi ideia da** Otowa Nekozawa**. Ela me sugeriu que escrevesse algo sobre o Shikamaru e a Temari crianças, supondo que eles se encontrassem por algum motivo. Por isso, essa fic é totalmente UA, nada a ver com o mangá ou com o anime.

Então, vamos imaginar esses dois bem fofinhos com oito ou nove anos de idade S2

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Lembranças

E mais uma vez sua mãe problemática tinha conseguido arrastá-lo para o supermercado com ela. Claro, ela sempre usava a mesma desculpa: "você não me ajuda em nada". Não é que não quisesse ajudá-la, apenas tinha preguiça de fazer trabalhos domésticos... Bem, então o mínimo que podia fazer era acompanhá-la nas compras algumas vezes.

- Os preços não param de subir, é um absurdo! –ela bradou, indignada, enquanto segurava uma caixa de sabão em pó- Me lembro de quando custava a metade do preço!

- Hmm...

Céus, como ela falava. Já estava há horas ouvindo-a reclamar sobre trânsito, preços, muitas pessoas e sabe-se lá o que mais. Chegava uma hora que usar monossílabos para fingir interesse era o melhor a fazer. Não que não gostasse da senhora Nara, apenas preferia estar fazendo outras coisas. Tirando um cochilo, por exemplo.

Shikamaru bocejou e olhou para o relógio. Fazia apenas quinze minutos que estavam lá, mas parecia uma eternidade. Suspirou e apoiou-se no carrinho. Seu olhar passeava displicentemente pelos corredores do estabelecimento até que fixou-se em algo. Ou melhor, em alguém. Mais especificamente, em uma moça loira que escolhia um shampoo. Ela lhe parecia muito familiar.

- Você se lembra não é? –Yoshino prosseguiu- Aquela vez que nós fomos viajar e...

- Eu... já volto. –ele disse sem tirar os olhos da garota.

- Uh?

Não daria maiores explicações. Caminhou em direção àquela moça tão familiar, ainda tentando se lembrar de onde a conhecia. Parou um pouco antes e fingiu olhar alguma coisa na prateleira. Agora podia observá-la mais de perto e ela se tornara ainda mais familiar. Tinha certeza de que a conhecia. Talvez fosse mais fácil conversar com ela, perguntar seu nome, ou algo assim.

- Ei, Temari. –um rapaz aproximou-se e jogou um pacote de biscoitos no carrinho dela- Não tinha aqueles biscoitos que você pediu, então peguei esse mesmo.

Temari? Será que ela era...

- Kankuro, não os jogue desse jeito, idiota. –ela o repreendeu de maneira nada gentil- Vai quebrar todos os biscoitos.

Kankuro? Bom, esse nome não lhe parecia muito familiar.

E ela deu um passo para o lado, chocando-se de leve no Nara.

- Descul... –ela parou repentinamente quando observou-o- Você. –e apontou- Eu te conheço.

- Conhece? –Shikamaru indagou, na esperança de que ela lhe dissesse de onde lhe conhecia.

- Você... –ela pensou por alguns segundos- Você é aquele garoto preguiçoso que eu conheci há anos atrás!

- Você também me parece muito familiar, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde te conheço.

- Não se lembra, _bebê-chorão_?

Oh céus, agora estava tudo explicado. Aquele apelido, aquela expressão sarcástica, aquele jeito autoritário... agora ele se lembrava muito bem. Então ela era aquela garota chata!

Já fazia quase dez anos...

_- Shikamaru! –acordou-se repentinamente quando ouviu o grito de sua mãe- Levante menino!_

_- O que foi? –ele resmungou e esfregou os olhos._

_- Vá se ajeitar, temos visitas._

_- Visitas? – definitivamente, odiava visitas._

_- Um velho amigo do seu pai está na cidade. Parece que ele tem uma menina quase da sua idade. Seja gentil com ela._

_- Uma menina? Meninas são chatas! Estão sempre reclamando e nunca querem brincar de nada por que não querem se sujar._

_- Não importa. –parecia que ela nem tinha dado importância para o que ele tinha acabado de falar- Seja bonzinho com ela._

_E não demorou para o tal cara e sua filha chegarem. Por que ele não tinha um filho? Por que tinha que ser uma menina? Por algum motivo, não conseguia se dar bem com elas. Era impressionante, parecia que todos os amigos de seu pai tinham filhas, com exceção de Chouza. Mais uma menina... céus, já bastava Ino que sempre estava na sua casa._

_- Quanto tempo hein? –seu pai apareceu e cumprimentou os recém chegados- Venha aqui, Shikamaru. –e puxou-o pelo braço- Esse é meu filho, Shikamaru._

_Podia ser impressão sua, mas aquela menina tinha lhe olhado torto. Talvez estivessem na mesma situação. Talvez ela não estivesse feliz com a ideia de ser amiga de um garoto que nem conhecia. Parecia que os adultos achavam que crianças deviam brincar juntas pelo simples fato de serem crianças. Era sempre assim. Sempre que alguém com um filho de aproximadamente oito, nove anos ia na sua casa, seu pai dizia "vão brincar". Não era simples assim. Quem tinha dito que queria brincar com ele? No caso, com ela._

_- Temari-chan. –o pai dela inclinou-se para ficar quase da altura da garota- Por que não vai brincar com o Shikamaru-chan? Eu e Shikaku-san temos muito o que conversar._

_E de uma hora pra outra os adultos já tinham feito com que os dois saíssem para o pátio para brincar. No primeiro momento o silêncio predominou e a situação começou a se tornar muito constrangedora._

_- Escute. –a tal Temari falou de uma maneira um tanto agressiva- Não é porque me jogaram aqui que significa que eu queira brincar com você._

_- Ótimo. –Shikamaru falou e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça- Também não quero brincar com você._

_Shikamaru deitou-se na grama enquanto a menina o observava curiosamente. Ela parecia irritada. Será que o simples fato de ter se deitado na grama a tinha irritado? Tsc..._

_- O que está fazendo? –ela indagou, ainda de maneira pouco amigável._

_- Olhando as nuvens. _

_- Hã? –ela franziu o cenho- Qual o seu problema?_

_- Gosto de olhar as nuvens. _

_Ela bufou e cruzou os braços. Parecia que queria falar alguma coisa, mas não disse mais nada. Shikamaru fechou os olhos e pensou em continuar o cochilo que havia sido interrompido pela chegada das visitas._

_- Você vai dormir? –ouviu a garota perguntar, dessa vez mais calmamente._

_Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o olhar curioso da menina._

_- Vou, por quê?_

_- Porque é de tarde. –ela disse simplesmente- Como você é preguiçoso._

_- E você é uma problemática. –ele murmurou e sentou-se na grama._

_- Problemática? –agora ela parecia ofendida._

_- Todas as garotas são._

_- Não é verdade!_

_- É sim._

_- Você é um bobão! –ela bradou, irritada, e olhou para o outro lado- Todos os garotos são bobos._

_- Por que acha isso? –ele indagou, curioso._

_- Estão sempre achando que são melhores que as garotas em tudo. Mas isso não é verdade._

_- Claro que é. _

_- Não é! –ela o encarou novamente, um tanto vermelha pela irritação._

_- É sim. –ele disse calmamente, enquanto a fúria da garota apenas aumentava._

_- Não é! E posso te provar._

_- Como?_

_- Aquela árvore lá. –Temari apontou para uma árvore distante e se levantou- Quem chegar primeiro lá ganha._

_- Tsc... é claro que ganho de você._

_- Do jeito que você é preguiçoso, duvido!_

_Shikamaru também se levantou. Não tinha a menor vontade de correr agora, mas não podia perder para uma garota._

_- No três. –ela disse e preparou-se para correr- Um... dois... três!_

_Era um desafio bobo, mas estava determinado a vencer. E não é que a garota era boa? Foi difícil para o pequeno Nara vencê-la. Mas conseguiu. Por muito pouco, mas conseguiu. E jogou-se no chão, exausto._

_Temari colocou as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante. Não acreditava que tinha perdido para aquele garoto tão preguiçoso._

_- Viu. –ele falou quando não estava mais tão ofegante- Sou melhor que você._

_- Idiota. –ela sentou-se, contrariada._

_- As garotas tem muito menos fôlego que nós. –Shikamaru sentou-se também- Mas até que você é boa._

_- Hunf._

_Ela continuava chateada. E Shikamaru odiava isso. Odiava ver garotas chateadas._

_- Pare com isso! –ele pediu e inclinou-se até poder ver o rosto da menina, que estava virado para o outro lado- Não gosto de ver garotas tristes._

_- Não estou triste. –ela o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sentado novamente- Estou brava!_

_- Você é uma chata! -o garoto fechou a cara e virou-se para o outro lado também._

_E os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ela continuava olhando para o outro lado enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos e Shikamaru olhou para o céu. O que podia fazer para animá-la? Hum..._

_Olhou ao redor e avistou algumas florzinhas que haviam caído da árvore. Seu pai sempre dava flores para sua mãe quando tinha feito algo errado. E ela sempre ficava feliz. Outra coisa que sempre funcionava era doces. Sua mãe sempre ficava feliz com doces._

_Pegou uma das florzinhas e esticou até a altura do rosto da menina. Ela observou-o, curiosa, e piscou algumas vezes._

_- O que... ?_

_- Você é menina. Gosta de flores, não gosta? –ele falou, sem encará-la._

_- Gosto, mas por qu... _

_- Para você ficar feliz._

_- Seu bobo. –Temari pegou a pequena flor e girou-a pelo cabo, de um lado para o outro- Acha que vou ficar feliz só por causa de uma flor?_

_- Acho. Minha mãe fica feliz._

_Temari riu e cheirou a florzinha. Até que a sinceridade dele era um tanto engraçada._

_- Obrigada. –agradeceu, após alguns segundos de silêncio, mas não o encarou._

_- Tsc..._

É, com certeza era ela. Não havia dúvidas.

- Quem é esse otário? –o rapaz que estava com ela indagou e franziu o cenho.

- Tenha modos, Kankuro. –ela o repreendeu novamente- É um velho amigo. Shika...maru? -hesitou.

- É, Shikamaru. –ele confirmou.

- Esse é meu irmão, Kankuro. –Temari apresentou- Lembra que eu te falei que tinha dois irmãos, mas que eles não tinham ido com o papai por que estavam em uma colônia de férias?

- Ahn... –Shikamaru pensou- Não, não lembro.

- Pelo visto não mudou nada. –ela riu- Continua sendo um preguiçoso?

- Talvez. Mas agora tenho muitas coisas para fazer, infelizmente.

- Claro que tem, afinal não somos mais crianças. Ah, me diga, -ela continuou e sorriu de maneira sarcástica- você ainda chora quando sua mãe te humilha publicamente com aquele álbum de fotos?

- Não, não. –riu baixo- Bom ter me lembrado disso. Preciso achar um jeito de queimar aquele álbum sem que a minha mãe fique sabendo. Aliás, eu não estava chorando.

- Não! Aquele álbum me proporcionou muitas risadas! –a loira brincou.

E ambos riram, enquanto Kankuro permanecia sério. Sentia que estava sobrando. Mas não sairia de lá.

- O que está fazendo na cidade?

- Estou vendo umas coisas da universidade. As universidades daqui são bem melhores do que as da minha cidade.

- Então vai se mudar para cá?

- Quem sabe. Aliás, podíamos sair um dia desses para botar a conversa em dia. O que acha?

- Era exatamente o que eu ia sugerir.

- Então anote meu número.

Temari sugeriu e esperou que ele pegasse o celular para anotar. Kankuro ainda observava tudo em silêncio.

- Bom, eu já vou. Minha mãe já deve estar ficando nervosa com a demora.

- Tudo bem. Até mais, bebê-chorão.

Shikamaru bufou enquanto Temari dava risada.

- Só um esclarecimento. –Kankuro falou assim que o Nara se afastou- Você não estava falando sério quando sugeriu de sair com ele, estava?

- Estava. –ela continuou com a busca por um shampoo- Por quê? Não achou ele um gatinho? –brincou.

- Não, não achei. –parecia que ele não tinha gostado da brincadeira- Você pode até sair, mas para conversar, como você falou.

- Tudo bem, para conversar.

Pobre Kankuro. Às vezes gostava de deixá-lo pensar que estava no comando. Era engraçado vê-lo pagar de irmão superprotetor.

Tudo bem, podia deixá-lo pensar que iam apenas conversar. Na verdade podiam apenas conversar. Se bem que... conversar não era a única coisa que queria com aquele rapaz. Afinal, podia ter brincado antes, mas ele era mesmo um gatinho...

Quem diria que aquele garoto bobo ia se tornar um homem interessante um dia...

* * *

.

Então, o que acharam? Não foi totalmente uma fanfic shikatema, afinal não aconteceu nada entre eles, mas quem sabe nesse encontro aí...

Se gostaram ou não, comentem! Yuuki agradece : )

P.S: Caso a Cardosinha leia isso, não esqueci da sua sugestão de fic, apenas não consegui pensar em nada ainda. Mas uma hora escreverei sobre isso! =D


	3. Inusitado

Queridos da Yuuki! Nem estava pensando em postar nada por agora, mas depois de ver o episódio 316 do anime não pude deixar de escrever.

Então, essa fic possui trechos do **episódio 316**. Quem não viu, aconselho que veja! O episódio em si não é muito interessante (fillers...), mas os últimos 5 minutos valem pelos 20 e poucos minutos do episódio inteiro.

O que mais eu posso dizer... Bem, tenham uma boa leitura.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Inusitado

As ordens do Quartel General foram claras. O plano _deles_ era retirar os selos dos inimigos já vencidos e usá-los novamente nas batalhas. Por isso Temari voltou, para impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Mas quando chegou ao local desejado e acabou com o plano de Kabuto, algo totalmente inusitado aconteceu. Quem imaginaria que no meio de uma guerra poderia acontecer algo tão singular?

É, mas poderia. Quando menos esperava, um sujeito correu em sua direção e a chamou pelo nome. No primeiro instante não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas em seguida lembrou-se de quem se tratava.

Daimaru. Sim, se lembrava dele. Só não entendia como alguém como ele tinha sido ressuscitado. Afinal, só os melhores eram trazidos de volta, não? E com certeza Daimaru não era dos melhores.

Era realmente inusitado encontra-lo lá. Mais inusitado ainda foi o que aconteceu depois. Depois de se aproximar, o sujeito gritou aos quatro ventos que sempre a amou, causando um certo tumulto no pelotão. A maioria, inclusive a própria Temari, ficou perplexa com a confissão do shinobi, mas algumas, as duas meninas da frente, emocionaram-se, achando "fofa" e "romântica" a situação. Bem, mas para o azar do tal Daimaru, a Sabaku não tinha se emocionado nem um pouco.

Como se tudo não pudesse ficar ainda mais estranho, o recém chegado aproximou-se da loira com determinação, pronto para tomá-la em seus braços. Ele não devia ter pensado nas consequências de seu ato. É, certamente não tinha pensado.

- Kamaitachi! –Temari gritou e abriu seu leque gigante.

Não era sua intenção que o shinobi voasse tão longe, nem que se machucasse, mas não pudera evitar. O que ele estava pensando? Estava doido? A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não deixaria que se aproximasse mais.

Mas apesar de tudo, Daimaru não estava disposto a desistir.

- Se eu estivesse vivo, teria saído comigo? –ele indagou, ansioso por uma resposta.

- Não, sem chance. – Temari falou amigavelmente, mas seu tom amigável não foi o suficiente para amenizar o impacto da sua resposta sobre o shinobi.

- A Temari-san já tem alguém de quem ela gosta! –Matsuri, que estava próxima da Sabaku, decidiu entrar na história.

- Isso, alguém inteligente! –Yukata, a garota que estava ao lado, completou a frase da outra.

- Eu devia imaginar! –Daimaru falou com um misto de raiva e decepção.

- Não! Não tem ninguém! Não tem ninguém! –Temari bradou, irritada com as garotas.

Parece que aquilo era o que Daimaru precisava para desistir de uma vez e se deixar ser selado.

E bem, foi assim que aquela situação inusitada terminou.

.

_Alguém inteligente_. Temari ainda estava pensativa, aproveitando o breve momento de calmaria. Por que tinham dito aquilo? Por que desconfiavam do seu relacionamento com Shikamaru? Sempre procurava demonstrar indiferença na presença do shinobi, justamente para evitar tais suspeitas.

Não era para ninguém desconfiar!

Aquilo a estava irritando. Nunca tinha falado para aquelas garotas sobre Shikamaru. Aliás, nunca tinha falado para _ninguém_ sobre ele. Mas devia estar fazendo algo errado. Será que elas desconfiavam pela maneira como falou com o Nara? Ou pela maneira como o olhou? Não, aquilo era ridículo. Nunca tinha demonstrado sentimentos por ele. Não publicamente.

- Aí está você. –uma voz arrastada e tediosa soou. E ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz- Finalmente nosso esquadrão pôde se juntar novamente.

Não respondeu. Na verdade, mal tinha ouvido o que ele tinha falado, mas imaginava do que se tratava. Ainda estava intrigada com o que as jovens kunoichis tinham dito. Não era possível que estivesse tão na cara assim.

O tempo dela fechar os olhos e suspirar foi o suficiente para Shikamaru puxá-la para si e roubar um rápido beijo de seus lábios. Mas a reação dela não foi bem a que ele esperava. Não esperava ser repelido tão bruscamente nem que ela o encarasse com um semblante tão sério. Afinal estavam novamente juntos. Não era motivo de felicidade?

- O que você está pensando, Shikamaru? –ela falou baixo, mas com fúria- É por isso que elas falaram aquilo! É tudo sua culpa!

- Do... do que você está falando? –ele estava confuso. Muito confuso.

- Eu fico me esforçando para ninguém perceber, mas você não! Esse é o problema!

Shikamaru preferiu ficar em silêncio. Ainda não entendia muito bem o que ela estava falando.

- Como pôde fazer isso? –ela continuou e olhou nervosamente para os lados- Já pensou se alguém vê? Todos vão ficar sabendo!

- Todos vão ficar sabendo? –Shikamaru riu baixo- Todos _já sabem_.

- O quê? –ela gritou, perplexa- Você contou? –agora sua perplexidade se transformara em raiva e ela pegou seu leque, pronta para descontar toda sua fúria no shinobi- Eu vou matar você!

- Claro que não. –Shikamaru abaixou o leque da kunoichi com a mão e tentou acalma-la- Nunca disse nada, mas todos desconfiam há tempos. Não sei por que você ainda insiste em negar.

Agora era Temari quem estava sem palavras. Todos desconfiam há tempos? Mas por que desconfiavam? Céus...

- Agora pare de dar chilique. –Shikamaru suspirou- Por que não aproveitamos que estamos esperando as novas ordens do Quartel General e ficamos um tempo juntos?

- Ficar um tempo juntos? –Temari riu debochadamente e cravou o leque no chão- Percebe que estamos em uma guerra?

- Por isso mesmo. Não sabemos como tudo isso vai acabar.

- Voc... –Temari ia falar, mas a voz lhe faltou por alguns instantes. Não tinha gostado de ouvir aquilo. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de... - Não fale uma coisa dessas, seu idiota! –ela gritou e deu um soco no ombro do shinobi- Nem pense em morrer, ouviu?

- Tudo bem. –Shikamaru colocou a mão no ombro e sorriu.

A atitude dela não era inesperada. Shikamaru sabia muito bem que Temari não era o tipo de mulher que seria carinhosa e muito menos que choraria por aquilo. Ela não era assim. Mas, apesar da agressividade, Temari tinha deixado claro que se importava com ele e aquilo já era suficiente para deixar o Nara um tanto feliz.

- Venha. –Temari segurou a mão do shinobi e começou a puxá-lo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Estou botando em prática a sua ideia idiota de passarmos um tempo juntos.

- E para onde está me levando? –Shikamaru perguntou e riu interiormente.

Já até sabia o que ela faria. Pararia e lhe lançaria um olhar nada amigável. Mas não se cansava de vê-la fazer aquilo. E foi o que ela fez.

- Para onde você acha? –ela disse ironicamente- Para onde não haja um bando de fofoqueiros nos observando.

- Como você disse, estamos em uma guerra, não podemos nos afastar dos outros.

- Mas quem disse que vamos nos afastar muito?

Dito isso, Temari puxou-o para trás de um rochedo e colou seu corpo ao dele. A atitude dela, no primeiro momento, espantou o Nara. Era extremamente raro vê-la demonstrar sentimentos por alguém. É claro que já tinham se abraçado antes, mas aquela vez era diferente. Os braços da kunoichi o apertavam com força, como se não quisessem deixá-lo ir. Como se... não quisesse perdê-lo.

Temari fechou os olhos e apreciou a companhia do shinobi. Por mais que odiasse pensar naquilo, Shikamaru tinha razão. Ninguém sabia o que aconteceria até o final da guerra. Não sabiam se se veriam novamente.

Aquilo era tão horrível... Só agora tinha percebido a gravidade da situação. Desde o começo daquela maldita guerra que evitava pensar naquele assunto. Não queria pensar que ao final poderia não encontrar Gaara, Kankuro ou..._ ele_. Mas queria ser positiva, é claro. Queria achar que tudo ia acabar bem, afinal eram ninjas fortes e bem treinados. Mas aquela podia não ser a realidade. E finalmente tinha se dado conta disso.

No final das contas, a idiota era ela. Quem ligava para o que as garotas tinham falado? Quem ligava para se todos já sabiam do relacionamento dos dois? Tinha tantas coisas mais importantes para se preocupar...

Mas não se preocuparia mais com isso. Apenas o que queria era ficar com ele. Queria ficar ao lado dele o máximo de tempo possível, mesmo que esse máximo fossem apenas aqueles míseros minutos até as próximas ordens do Quartel General.

E se alguém os visse... Bem, quem se importava...?

* * *

.

Só eu que acho que a Temari tinha que parar de se fazer e admitir logo que é louca pelo Shika? u.ú

Então, como aqui é o lugar para escrevermos o que pensamos, na minha história a Temari decidiu parar de negar e se entregar logo para o nosso Shika!

Estou achando minhas fanfics meio sem graça ultimamente... Mas assim que minha inspiração voltar com tudo vou fazer uma história bem elaborada =D

Comentem queridos, é muito importante para mim : )


	4. Annoying Day

Bom, depois do dramalhão da última fic, uma historinha mais safada! Mas só um pouquinho, nada demais.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Annoying Day

Aquele dia estava com cara de chuva. Mas não era isso que estava incomodando profundamente Shikamaru. Até gostava de dias chuvosos, era bons para dormir.

Mas não poderia dormir. Tinha um trabalho importante a fazer. Naquele dia Tsunade se encontraria com outros Kages para discutirem questões sobre alianças e outras coisas chatas. Não era comum que os Kages resolvessem aquilo pessoalmente, mas por algum motivo, daquela vez, seria assim.

Não havia grandes problemas com a Vila da Areia, a qual Konoha já mantinha aliança há bastante tempo. O "problema" supostamente estaria relacionado com um novo membro da aliança. Já fazia tempo que rolavam boatos de que Konoha faria aliança com a Vila da Nuvem, embora nada fosse comprovado. Mas, pelo visto, agora era.

Bom, mas esse não era realmente o problema. O que atormentava o Nara não era a reunião ou as discussões dos Kages e sim _a irmã do Kazekage_.

Normalmente cada Kage nomeava dois shinobis para acompanhá-lo às reuniões e estes permaneciam em pé atrás dele caso alguma situação de perigo aparecesse. Naquele dia, porém, cada Kage levou apenas um shinobi e todos estavam sentados. Tendo em vista que estavam lá para fazerem uma aliança, não havia motivo para preocupações. Na verdade Tsunade não tinha levado Shikamaru para protegê-la, mas sim para ajudá-la com as discussões. Claro, não queria correr o risco de assinar nada que não fosse vantajoso para Konoha.

- Acho ótimo que a aliança cresça. –Tsunade disse- Cada aliança fortalece ainda mais nossas Vilas.

- Há um tempo atrás, com os antigos Kages, as Vilas evitavam fazer alianças com as outras porque achavam que podiam se virar sozinhas, mas esse tempo passou. –o Raikage pronunciou-se- Acho que nossa Vila só tem a ganhar com essa aliança. Ouvi falar muito bem sobre os shinobis da Folha.

- Sim, nossos shinobis são os melhores! –Tsunade bradou, orgulhosa, e recebeu olhares sérios dos presentes- Claro que seus shinobis são ótimos também, ouvi falar muito bem deles. –completou e riu sem graça.

- Também fico feliz com a nova aliança. –Gaara falou pela primeira vez, mas logo se calou novamente.

O natural é olhar para quem está falando, não? Por isso o olhar de Shikamaru caiu sobre o Kazekage. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fixar-se nele por muito tempo. Era inevitável olhar discretamente para a kunoichi que o acompanhava. E sempre que a observava seus olhares se cruzavam. Por que ela não parava de observá-lo? O olhar dela estava começando a deixá-lo desconfortável.

Então Shikamaru desviou novamente o olhar, fixando-o na mão da Hokage que estava sobre a mesa. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha feito aquilo naquele dia.

Apesar de sua insistência em manter os olhos longe da Sabaku, um simples movimento dela na cadeira era o suficiente para que novamente a observasse. Estava se tornando involuntário. O pior de tudo é que, aparentemente, ela já sabia disso. Sabia que o barulho discreto do tecido de sua saia deslizando pela cadeira fazia a atenção do Nara recair sobre ela novamente. É claro que ela sabia. Se não soubesse não teria lhe lançado um sorriso sarcástico quando voltaram a se encarar.

E foi assim a reunião inteira. Não demorou muito mais que uma hora, mas para Shikamaru parecia uma eternidade. Parecia que seu sofrimento não tinha fim. Foi um grande alívio quando a conversa rumou para o fim e quando Tsunade e Gaara apertaram a mão do Raikage.

- Só mais uma coisa. –o Raikage falou um tanto sorridente- Se o jovem Nara quer convidar a irmã do Kazekage para sair, essa é a hora.

E ele caiu na risada junto com a Hokage que deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Shikamaru. Gaara permaneceu indiferente à situação e Temari riu de maneira debochada. Shikamaru encarou o Raikage, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer a ele.

- Que maldade a sua! – Tsunade falou entre risos- Pra que constranger o garoto?

- Não estou constrangendo. –ele rebateu, ainda sorrindo- Estou ajudando ele! Ou será que eu fui o único aqui que notou a paquera?

- Não foi, senhor. –Darui, que acompanhava o Raikage, falou com ar de riso.

- Então, nenhum dos dois vai dizer nada? –a Hokage falou, muito interessada no assunto- Temari-san não vai responder nada?

- Não acho que preciso responder, afinal ninguém me fez pergunta alguma. –Temari respondeu, indiferente- Mas também acho que, se o Nara tem alguma intenção de me convidar para sair ou se eu tenho alguma intenção de aceitar, isso não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês.

Todos se calaram. Shikamaru impressionou-se muito com a resposta da kunoichi, mas ficou feliz por ela ter dado um basta naquele assunto. A tática dela era ótima. Aqueles velhos estavam querendo constrangê-los, mas Temari tinha virado o jogo. Agora eram _eles_ quem estavam sem palavras.

- Garota, você está muito estressada. –Tsunade foi a primeira a falar após o silêncio- Deveria ir com a gente beber um pouco de saquê para melhorar esse humor.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção ser grosseira. –Temari desculpou-se, mas pelo tom sarcástico da sua voz aquelas desculpas não eram nem um pouco sinceras.

- Sempre é a sua intenção... –Gaara sussurrou e procurou não encará-la.

- De qualquer maneira, estamos indo beber saquê! –era impressionante como a Hokage se empolgava quando o assunto era bebida.

- Agradeço o convite, mas vou para o hotel descansar. –Temari levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão- Você vai com eles?

- Bom, acho que ainda não tenho idade para beber...

- Qual é, você é o _Kazekage_ e não pode beber? –Darui falou e Tsunade concordou com a cabeça.

- De qualquer maneira, vá com a gente! Se não quiser beber, não beba. –o Raikage disse e se levantou- Ainda temos muito o que conversar. Quero saber como é ser Kage na Vila de vocês.

- Vamos, vamos, Shikamaru. –Tsunade levantou-se, ainda empolgada, e segurou o braço do shinobi.

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama, mas prefiro ir para casa. –Shikamaru tentou ser gentil e afastou a mão da Hokage.

- Ah, tudo bem. Aliás, você poderia acompanhar a Temari-san até o hotel. –Tsunade bateu de leve seu ombro no do Nara e deu uma piscadela.

Por que as pessoas adoravam se meter na vida alheia? Parecia que todos queriam utilizar-se do papel de "cupido" em momentos como aquele. E, por mais constrangedor que aquilo pudesse ser, Temari permanecia indiferente. Bom, talvez fosse melhor assim. Tinha sido pior quando Naruto tivera a brilhante de perguntar se os dois estavam em um encontro. Daquela vez a Sabaku fora maldosa. Por que dissera que não sairia com um cara como ele se continuara com as provocações? Era mesmo uma problemática...

Era tão problemática que Shikamaru quase não notou quando ela saiu. E ainda teve que correr atrás dela.

- Ei, espere. –Shikamaru a chamou e ela parou, virando de leve a cabeça.

- Você ficou parado lá, achei que não fosse vir. –ela disse, simplesmente.

- Tsc... Pare de ser problemática. Sabia que eu viria.

- Sabia. –ela riu e continuou caminhando- Só queria implicar com você.

- Assim como fez a reunião inteira? –Shikamaru perguntou, caminhando ao lado da loira, sem encará-la.

- Eu não fiz nada. –ela também não o encarou- Era você quem não tirava os olhos de mim. –e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Porque _você_ me levava a fazer isso. –rebateu, um tanto irritado com a kunoichi- E o pior é que todos notaram. Tsunade-sama deve estar me achando um incompetente. Eu devia ter prestado a atenção na reunião.

- Devia mesmo.

- Como pode ser tão sínica? –Shikamaru finalmente virou o rosto para encará-la, mas ela continuou olhando para frente.

- Quer que tenhamos uma conversa totalmente sincera? –ela perguntou com um pequeno, e debochado, sorriso no rosto- Tudo bem. –encarou-o também- Admito que foi divertidíssimo tirar sua atenção durante a reunião. E nem precisei me esforçar para isso. Pronto, sua vez.

- Minha vez? –ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sua vez de ser sincero.

- Não tenho nada a dizer.

- Não? –Temari parou e Shikamaru ainda deu alguns passos antes de parar e virar-se para a Sabaku- Não vai admitir que está louco por mim?

- O quê? –espantou-se.

- Viu? Essa história de sinceridade é um saco. –ela deu risada e continuou a andar.

- Espere um segundo. –Shikamaru continuou a acompanhá-la- Isso que você está falando não faz sentido nenhum.

- De qual parte você está falando?

- De tudo.

- Tudo?

- Primeiro porque eu não tenho nada a admitir.

- Tenho um tabuleiro de shogi lá em cima. –Temari apontou para o hotel- Podíamos jogar.

Era óbvio que ela estava tramando algo. Aquela conversa sobre shogi não tinha surgido do nada.

- Achei que tivesse se cansado de jogar comigo. –Shikamaru riu.

- Sim, mas pensei em jogar algo diferente.

- Diferente? –viu? Claro que estava tramando.

- Já que disse que não tem nada a admitir, por que não fazemos, digamos, um "jogo da verdade"? Afinal, você está sempre dizendo que eu não sou sincera com você.

- ...

- Vai me contar uma verdade a cada peça que perder.

Era tentador, afinal havia muitas coisas que gostaria de ouvir da Sabaku, mas que ela insistia em negar. Ela nunca falava a verdade. Sempre o provocava e saía como vítima. Mas se aceitasse, corria o risco de ter de falar coisa que não gostaria de falar...

- No que está pensando? Achei que não tivesse nada a esconder.

- Vamos logo jogar isso.

.

Enquanto isso, em algum bar de Konoha...

- Mais um pouco, Kazekage-sama? –Tsunade perguntou, com a voz embargada, enquanto segurava uma garrafa de saquê.

- Sim, sim. –Gaara esperou que ela o servisse.

- Você estava dizendo...? – o Raikage disse, também afetado pela bebida.

- Ah, é. –o ruivo lembrou-se- Estava dizendo que nem queria estar aqui. –ele também tinha a voz embargada- Mas eu não podia ir para o hotel. –Gaara colocou a mão no rosto e deu uma risada.

- Não podia? –Tsunade indagou e passou um braço pelos ombros do Kazekage, apoiando-se nele.

- Não. –bebeu mais um gole de saquê- Estava na cara que a Temari não queria que eu fosse. Eu sempre soube. Sempre soube por que ela sempre queria vir para Konoha. –ele falou um tanto depressivo- O Kankuro sempre me falava, mas eu já sabia, só não dava importância.

- Desculpe, mas não faço ideia do que você está falando. –Darui o interrompeu por alguns instantes.

- Da minha irmã e o Shikamaru. –ele riu novamente- Ela vinha para Konoha para vê-lo, eu sei. Também sei que ela queria ficar a sós com ele, por isso não podia ir para o hotel. Mas eu queria tanto ir... estava tão cansado...

- Não está mais?

- Ainda estou... –e deitou a cabeça sobre o balcão.

Ninguém ia se importar se tirasse um cochilo...

.

Shikamaru apenas observou em silêncio enquanto Temari arrumava as peças do tabuleiro. Ainda estava temeroso quanto ao jogo. Será que ela pretendia mesmo falar a verdade ou estava apenas o enrolando? Bem, mas não custava pagar para ver.

- Você primeiro. –ela falou quando já estava tudo pronto.

- Sabe que não quero jogar primeiro.

- Hm, até já sei qual vai ser a primeira coisa que vou te contar. –ela murmurou, mas decidiu jogar.

No começo as jogadas eram seguras e quase que automáticas. Apenas após algum tempo o jogo começou a ficar mais arriscado. E não demorou para Shikamaru aproveitar-se da pequena distração da kunoichi e deixá-la sem saída. Agora ela apenas teria que decidir qual peça preferia perder.

- Então... –um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Nara- pode começar. Mas não vale falar que odeia que eu diga para você começar a jogar porque é mulher.

- Era isso mesmo que eu ia dizer. Mas então vou dizer... –ela pensou um pouco- que me impressionei de como você cresceu desde que nos conhecemos. Ficou até... _sexy_.

Definitivamente aquilo não era o que Shikamaru esperava ouvir. Não imaginava que ela seria tão sincera assim. Mas não podia dizer que não tinha gostado de ouvir aquilo. Quem não gosta de ouvir um elogio? Principalmente se for vindo de alguém como Temari.

O jogo continuou, e dessa vez foi Temari quem conseguiu capturar uma peça do shinobi. Ela sorriu de maneira convencida.

- Já que foi boazinha comigo, também vou te fazer um elogio. –Shikamaru falou- Você também é... muito sexy.

- Disso eu já sabia. –ela cruzou os braços e deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Que problemática... –ele suspirou.

E novamente o jogo continuou. Até Shikamaru capturar mais uma peça da kunoichi.

- Hm... vejamos. –Temari pensou enquanto olhava para o tabuleiro- Quando te conheci achei que fosse um garoto idiota e machista, mas confesso que você melhorou muito. Não é mais _tão _machista e irritante. Só um pouco.

Depois de chamá-lo de sexy ela dizia isso? Teria que se esforçar para capturar mais peças dela para obrigá-la a falar mais. E conseguiu. Roubou mais uma peça da loira, mas para sua decepção ela falou apenas coisas sem importância. Nada que realmente quisesse saber. Mas não desistiria, mesmo não tendo podido evitar mais uma perda. Ela devia ter andado treinando...

- Sua vez.

- É muito... –ele começou e deu uma risada baixa- tentador quando tenta pegar o grampeador da prateleira mais alta da estante do prédio da Hokage.

- De novo, podia começar falando algo que eu ainda não saiba. –e ela sorriu ironicamente como da outra vez.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos. Então era por isso que ela nunca pedia para que ele pegasse para ela. Não tinha nada a ver com o seu orgulho feminista. Parece que Temari era ainda mais problemática do que ele imaginava...

Mais uma jogada. Certamente Temari não esperava que Shikamaru lhe capturasse outra peça tão facilmente. Bufou, irritada.

- Tem horas que sua inteligência me irrita. –reclamou.

- É, mas disso eu já sei. –Shikamaru sorriu convencido.

- Tudo bem. –Temari esboçou um sorriso quase que imperceptível- Quando te chamei aqui... –ela falou mais baixo do que o normal, o que a deixava com um tom mais sedutor- minha intenção não era apenas jogar shogi...

Aquilo era tudo que Shikamaru precisava para empurrar o tabuleiro para o lado e _atacar_ a kunoichi, colando-o seus lábios aos dela. Mas, para a tristeza do Nara, aquele breve contato foi o máximo que aconteceu antes de Temari segurar seus ombros e afastá-lo de si. Um sorriso atrevido brincava nos lábios da loira. Pelo visto, para ela, a brincadeira não tinha acabado ainda.

- As peças saíram do lugar. –ela sussurrou devido à proximidade- Bem quando eu ia pegar seu bispo.

- O que ainda quer saber? –ele indagou ainda encarando-a.

- Você sabe. –uma das mãos que estava no ombro escorregou pelo braço do shinobi e ela olhou para baixo, quebrando o contato visual- Quero que admita que me quer.

- Isso não é óbvio? – Shikamaru colocou uma das mãos no rosto da loira e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

- _Fale_. –insistiu.

- Você me enlouquece, sua mulher problemática.

Por mais que tivesse vontade de terminar a frase com "satisfeita?", conteve-se. Sabia que ela se irritava até com as mínimas coisas. No final das contas, tinha aprendido a conviver com a Sabaku (o que alguns achavam impossível...).

Poderia também se vingar e pressioná-la para dizer o mesmo, mas talvez não fosse a melhor alternativa. Poderia também dar uma de machão e resistir, não deixar mais que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse com ele, afinal, não gostava de se deixar dominar tão facilmente por uma mulher. Mas se continuasse de boca fechada talvez...

Temari inclinou-se e acabou com a distância que havia entre os dois, beijando-o demoradamente nos lábios.

Era melhor não falar nada, definitivamente.

* * *

.

Como eu tinha prometido, fiz uma fic mais elaborada!

Então espero que tenham gostado e que comentem! =D


	5. Diversão

Yo! Depois de muito tempo finalmente terminei a história que era para ser o capítulo 2 dessa coletânea.

Dessa vez é uma fic beeeem descontraída e sugestão da **Cardosinha**. É, demorou mas eu finalmente escrevi o que você sugeriu!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Diversão

Há dias em que não se tem nada para fazer e que se poderia ficar em casa o dia inteiro, sem trabalho, preocupações, problemas... mas, por algum motivo, você decide sair com seus amigos, porque acha que, talvez, pudesse ser divertido. Bem, esse era um daqueles dias. É, Shikamaru poderia estar em casa tirando um cochilo se não tivesse aceitado o maldito convite do Uzumaki.

A princípio a ideia de ir à piscina comunitária, que estava sendo aberta naquele dia, com os amigos parecia boa, afinal era feriado e estava muito quente. O pequeno detalhe é que não tinha parado para pensar o quão infantis seus amigos podiam se tornar quando estavam juntos. E era isso. Estava parado à beira da piscina pensando se entraria ou não.

Resolveu dar uma chance e tirou a camisa. Teve a ligeira impressão de que Ino, que estava tomando sol, tinha levantado discretamente os óculos para observá-lo. Mas não, devia ser só sua impressão.

- Minha vez! – Naruto saiu da piscina, posicionou-se na beira e preparou-se para pular.

E espalhou água por todo lado, acertando a Yamanaka.

- Muito bom, Naruto-kun! –Rock Lee falou emocionadamente e preparou-se para fazer o mesmo- Mas eu sou melh...

- Grrr! Qual o problema de vocês? –Ino levantou-se e encarou com fúria os rapazes- Não acham que estão crescidinhos demais para fazerem essas brincadeirinhas infantis?

- Foi mal, Ino-chan. –Naruto desculpou-se, sem jeito.

- Ah, cale a boca. –Kiba falou e jogou mais água na garota- Vem para uma piscina e não quer se molhar?

Agora ela parecia ainda mais irritada do que antes, mas não disse nada. Decidiu ir ao banheiro atrás das outras. Por que estavam demorando tanto?

- Ei, por que estão demorand... –Ino disse assim que entrou no vestuário, mas parou quando avistou as outras. Mais precisamente, quando avistou a Sabaku- Filha da mãe... –sussurrou.

- Ficou um tanto pequeno. –Temari falou, se olhando no espelho e tentando ajeitar a parte de cima do biquíni.

- Pois é. Ninguém mandou ter esse... –Sakura falou com sarcasmo, ou melhor, com uma certa inveja na voz- peitos.

- A Hinata-chan não tinha nada para emprestar. –Tenten disse- Ino-chan, por acaso não trouxe um biquíni extra?

- Não, não. –Ino se aproximou e segurou o braço da Haruno- Posso falar com você?

- Ah, claro. –a rosada respondeu enquanto era arrastada pela outra.

- Foi sua a maravilhosa ideia de convidar ela? –a loira sussurrou.

- O Naruto me disse para convidar e eu não vi problema.

- Não viu problema?

- Tá, agora eu vi. –ela suspirou e soltou-se da Yamanaka- Mas de qualquer maneira, todas vocês têm mais peitos que eu, então não faz diferença.

- Para mim faz diferença!

- Problema seu, porca. Não tenho culpa se você se sente "ameaçada" por ela.

- Não me sinto. –Ino respondeu, ofendida e jogou o cabelo para trás- Sou muito mais bonita que ela. Só não gosto de concorrência. –Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Sinto muito Temari-chan, mas não tenho nenhum biquíni maior. –Tenten riu sem graça- Mas não está tão ruim assim. Além do mais, os garotos olham de qualquer jeito, mesmo se estiver toda tapada. Não é, Hinata-chan?

- É-é... –a Hyuuga respondeu, corada- É constrangedor...

- Obrigada, Tenten. –a Sabaku agradeceu- Vou ter que me lembrar de trazer uma roupa de banho da próxima vez que vier para Konoha.

- Tudo bem. –a Mitsashi sorriu- Agora... –e fez sinal para que todas se aproximassem- O que vocês acharam _deles_? –cochichou.

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa. –Sakura respondeu- Ano passado quando viemos aqui eles não eram tão... sei lá, _homens_...

- É verdade. –Ino concordou- Fiquei muito surpresa com o Shikamaru.

- O Shikamaru, porca? –Sakura perguntou com um tom de reprovação e balançou a cabeça- Não acredito que está de olho nele. Achei que tivessem praticamente se criado juntos.

- Não estou de olho nele. –rebateu- E mesmo se estivesse, qual o problema? Ele é sexy. –Tenten deu uma risadinha e concordou- Mas não. Estou de olho... no Sai...

- Sai? –a Haruno indagou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aliás, você podia me arranjar um encontro com ele, testuda.

- Eu?

- São colegas de time agora, não são?

- Não vou arranjar nada.

Pelo visto a conversa não acabaria tão cedo. Temari afastou-se discretamente das outras e decidiu sair. Antes, porém, olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Tenten tinha razão, o biquíni não tinha ficado tão pequeno assim. Claro, se sentiria mais a vontade com uma vestimenta do tamanho adequado, mas já que não tinha escolha.

- Ah cara! –Naruto reclamou e empurrou o Inuzuka- Por que tinha que fazer aquilo? Agora a Ino foi embora! E ela era a única garota que estava aqui.

- Por que as outras não vêm? –Kiba indagou.

- Naruto-kun, seu mentiroso! –Rock Lee bradou e apontou para o loiro- Disse que veríamos garotas de biquíni! E eu queria ver a Sakura-chan...

- Sakura? –Sai riu baixo- Não deve ser nada demais ver a Sakura de biquíni. Acho a Ino-chan mais gostosa. –e os outros concordaram.

- Não falem mal da Sakura-chan! Não importa o que digam, ela sempre vai ser a mais bonita! –Rock Lee empolgou-se, como de costume, e os outros suspiraram.

Shikamaru arrependeu-se de ter se atrevido a entrar na piscina quando Naruto surgiu ao seu lado e mergulhou sua cabeça na água. Por que eles gostavam tanto de fazer isso?

- Pare com isso! –ele empurrou o loiro quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça.

- Você ainda não entrou no clima! –o Uzumaki falou, sorridente, enquanto o Nara tentava tirar a água que tinha entrado no seu ouvido- Ainda nem deu o seu voto.

- Voto?

- É, sobre qual das garotas você acha mais... você sabe... _sexy._ A Ino está ganhando até agora. Só falta voto seu, do Neji e do Shino.

- Qual o problema de vocês? Não vou responder isso.

- Qual o problema de _vocês_? Não gostam de mulheres?

- Não é isso. –Shikamaru resmungou- Apenas não somos pervertidos como vocês.

- Tudo bem. – Naruto revirou os olhos e saiu da piscina- Por que elas estão demorando tanto? Vou lá checar.

- Sabe que vai se dar muito mal se elas te pegarem, não sabe? –Shino indagou, mas o loiro nem deu ouvidos.

Naruto seguiu com determinação até o vestiário feminino enquanto os outros observavam. Mas ele com certeza não contava com esbarrar na Sabaku que estava saindo.

O loiro deu um passo para trás e ficou apenas observando a kunoichi. O que faria agora? Ela também o observava e aparentemente esperava por uma resposta de por que está prestes a entrar no vestiário feminino.

- Oh! –Naruto exclamou ao olhar para a porta do banheiro- Não é o masculino!

Temari não se prestou a dizer nada. Ele achava mesmo que ela acreditaria naquela desculpa esfarrapada?

E então Naruto afastou-se da loira enquanto ria nervosamente. Temari virou a cabeça e seguiu o Uzumaki com o olhar, apenas para ter certeza de que ele não seria idiota o suficiente a ponto de não entrar no vestiário masculino para disfarçar. Mas ele entrou. Pelo menos não era tão estúpido assim.

Após o pequeno espetáculo do Uzumaki, Temari aproximou-se da piscina, mas parou quando percebeu que se tornara o centro das atenções. Agora todos os olhares estavam sobre ela. Hinata tinha razão, aquilo era constrangedor. Será que não podiam ao menos ser mais discretos?

- Sobre o que estávamos falando antes, posso mudar meu voto? –a voz de Sai quebrou o silêncio e todos o observaram-_ Ela_ é a mais gostosa.

E o silêncio instalou-se novamente. Temari colocou involuntariamente os braços na frente dos seios, boquiaberta. Mas ela não era a única que estava espantada com a fala do shinobi.

- Não fale uma coisa dessas, Sai! –Kiba falou e mergulhou a cabeça do outro na água- Desse jeito ela vai pensar que estávamos falando sobre isso. –ele ria nervosamente- Claro que não estávamos falando sobre isso.

- Mas estavam... –Sai tentou falar, mas o Inuzuka afundou novamente sua cabeça na água.

- Não seja estúpido, Kiba. –Shino falou seriamente, como de costume e impediu Kiba de afogar o outro- Está na cara que estavam falando sobre isso.

- Seus tarados! – foi a única coisa que Temari disse.

Ela parecia furiosa. _Muito_ furiosa. E aquilo não era bom. Garotas nervosas era realmente péssimo. Principalmente se se tratasse da Sabaku. Todos sabiam da fama da kunoichi e que o melhor era não brincar com ela...

- Foi o Sai! –Rock Lee apontou para o rapaz- Ele que começou a falar sobre isso! Nem queríamos falar sobre isso!

- É verdade! –Kiba concordou.

- Não é verdade. – Sai falou calmamente e esfregou os olhos- Vocês dois e o Naruto-kun que começaram com isso.

A história de um botar a culpa no outro só estava deixando a loira ainda mais irritada.

- Como vocês são ridículos! –ela bradou e todos se calaram- Ao menos sejam homens e admitam!

- Ei, acalme-se, Temari-san! –Naruto apareceu ao lado da loira e colocou a mão no seu ombro. Ela o olhou torto- Estamos aqui para nos divertirmos!

E bastou um empurrãozinho do Uzumaki para a kunoichi cair na água. Todos arregalaram ainda mais os olhos enquanto Naruto ria às gargalhadas. Como ele podia ter feito uma coisa dessas?

O pânico dos presentes apenas aumentou quando ela levantou a cabeça e tirou o cabelo da frente do rosto. Mas ela não disse nada, apenas esfregou os olhos e piscou várias vezes.

- Naruto! – a voz estridente e pouco amigável que soou pelo ambiente, naquele momento, só podia ser de uma pessoa- Quando vai deixar de ser criança?

- Sakura-chan! –Naruto deu um passo para trás.

- Você ainda tem esperanças de que um dia ele vai deixar de ser criança, testuda-chan? –Ino riu e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Tem razão, mas podemos puni-lo pelas infantilidades. –Sakura estalou os dedos- E até já sei como.

- Podemos. –Ino concordou sorriu maleficamente.

- O que vão fazer com o Naruto-kun? –Hinata falou mais alto do que esperava e corou quando todos a encararam.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan. –Sakura falou enquanto se aproximava do loiro- Não vamos fazer nada demais!

E as duas simplesmente empurraram o Uzumaki na piscina e riram às gargalhadas. Agora Temari não era a única com água no nariz.

Depois daquilo a tarde na piscina continuou. E até que tinha sido divertido para Shikamaru, apesar de não ter participado da maioria das brincadeiras. Ver Ino tentando derrubar Sakura dos ombros de Sai com certeza foi uma das coisas na divertidas do dia. Aquelas duas nunca iriam mudar...

Logo já estava escurecendo e todos se preparavam para voltar para casa. Shikamaru pegou a toalha e colocou de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila enquanto olhava discretamente para Temari que também arrumava suas coisas. Ela estava vestindo um short jeans e uma regata branca. Nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. E tinha que admitir que ela ficava muito bem assim. Não que não ficasse bem com as roupas de kunoichi. Ela era linda, não tinha como não ficar bem, afinal...

Tenten saiu do vestiário e também analisou discretamente a loira. Suas roupas ficavam melhores na Sabaku do que em si... que frustrante.

- Tenten-san. -Temari dirigiu-se à morena assim que ela chegou- Obrigada pelas roupas. Amanhã te devolvo, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. -Tenten sorriu amigavelmente e em seguida voltou-se para Shikamaru que estava a alguns metros- Acho que não vou precisar te acompanhar de volta já que seu guia está aqui, não é, Temari-san?

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos. Era impressão sua ou Tenten tinha lhe lançado um olhar malicioso?

- Claro. Não precisa se incomodar. -a loira falou para a outra- Afinal esse é o trabalho do preguiçoso ali.

Por que ela tinha se referido a ele com um certo desdém? Que problemática...

- Então já vou. -a morena acenou- Até, Shikamaru, Temari-san.

Os dois acenaram de volta. Temari fechou o fecho da mochila e colocou apenas uma alça. Estava prestes a chamar o Nara para lhe acompanhar quando Ino apareceu, um tanto afobada.

- Shikamaru-kun! -a Yamanaka bradou e sentou-se no banco ao lado do amigo- Você conversa com o Sai?

- Não... por quê? -ele indagou e arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Droga! Ninguém conversa com o Sai e aquela testuda idiota não quer me ajudar!

- Ajudar? -ele parecia ainda mais confuso.

- De qualquer maneira, você podia me ajudar, não podia? - Ino colocou as mãos no ombro do Nara e o encarou, sorridente- Sei que você é um cara legal.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Pergunte para o Sai o que ele acha de mim. -ela disse e Shikamaru franziu o cenho- Ou melhor, fale bem de mim.

- Por que _você_ não fala com ele? Você sabe como o Sai é, mesmo se eu falar bem de você para ele, ele não vai te chamar para sair. Ele é muito estranho. Talvez você devesse convidá-lo.

- Eu? -ela pensou por alguns segundos.

- Sabe que ele tem problemas com... sei lá, relacionamentos. Talvez nem saiba como falar com você.

- Tem razão! -Ino levantou-se de um pulo- Obrigada, Shikamaru-kun! Mas sabe, nunca pensei que ouviria um conselho desses de você. -ela riu- Você sempre ficava falando coisas machistas, achei que nunca fosse aceitar que uma garota convidasse um cara para sair.

- Tsc... Eu só disse isso porque nem sempre os caras tem coragem de chamar as garotas para sair. E pode ser o caso do Sai. -Shikamaru murmurou e pegou a mochila.

- Ahh, está dizendo isso porque não tem coragem de chamar a Temari-san para sair. -Ino falou entre risos.

- O quê? -Shikamaru olhou para Ino e depois para Temari que continuava séria- Pare de falar bobagens. -ele disse calmamente, não queria demonstrar seu nervosismo em relação à fala da Yamanaka- Agora me deixe ir, a problemática já está esperando.

- Não, podem conversar, eu espero. -Temari disse e esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

Se ele estava pensando que ia usá-la como desculpa para fugir da Yamanaka, estava muito enganado. Além do mais, não queria ir agora que a conversa estava ficando interessante...

- Não, eu também já vou. -Ino falou e deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do Nara- Vou pedir para o Sai me acompanhar até em casa.

E ela saiu sorridente. Parecia estar realmente interessada no esquisitão do Sai. Bom, gosto não se discute...

- Vamos. -foi a única coisa que Temari disse antes de caminhar para fora do local.

Shikamaru bufou e apressou o passo para acompanhar a loira.

Era estranho. Será que ela tinha ouvido o que Ino dissera? É claro que tinha. Estava perto demais para não ouvir. Mas ela não tinha dito nada. Nem se espantado. Talvez não tivesse nem ligado para o que a outra falou. Claro, só podia ser. Afinal de contas, várias pessoas já tinham dito coisas do tipo. Sempre vinha alguém com insinuações maliciosas sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Só porque andavam sempre juntos. Tsc...

- Em quem você votou? -Temari quebrou o silêncio com uma pergunta, mas não o encarou.

- Ahn? -ele virou a cabeça para encará-la.

- Em quem você votou? -ela também o encarou, séria- Sabe do que estou falando.

- Ah... -Shikamaru hesitou- É claro que não participei daquela bobagem.

Temari riu e voltou a olhar para frente. Por que ela sempre fazia coisas para constrangê-lo?_ Sempre. _Era tão problemática...

- Apesar dessas idiotices que aconteceram, até que essa tarde foi boa. -ela continuou, ainda sem encará-lo.

- É verdade. - ele concordou- Até que não foi ruim.

- Achei que não fosse ir. -Temari disse e Shikamaru a encarou novamente- Achei que ia ficar em casa dormindo. -riu.

- Eu ia. -ele riu também- Mas... mudei de ideia.

Era melhor não entrar em detalhes. Ela não precisava saber o que Naruto tinha dito para fazê-lo mudar de ideia...

_- A irmã do Gaara vai ir também._

Shikamaru abafou uma risada e chamou a atenção da loira. Ultimamente a vontade de ver aquela problemática estava se sobressaindo à preguiça. Tinha chegado ao ponto de acordar cedo apenas para acompanhá-la até a saída da Vila. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Era_ tão_ problemático.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Não esqueça, -ela falou com um tom um tanto repreensivo- amanhã temos que começar o trabalho cedo para compensar o dia de hoje. A Hokage não quer nem saber se hoje foi feriado, temos que entregar todo o trabalho pronto amanhã.

- Eu sei. -ele resmungou- Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse irresponsável.

- Ah, por favor. -Temari parou e colocou uma mão na cintura- Se eu não fico falando você não faz nada. Não esqueci a vez que eu fui falar com a Hokage e você ficou dormindo no sofazinho da outra sala.

- Eu não ia dormir... -Shikamaru desviou o olhar, constrangido.

- Sei.

- Tsc...

- Então, até amanhã. -ela disse e dirigiu-se para o hotel.

- Espere.

Temari virou-se novamente e esperou que ele falasse. Quando ela o encarou, Shikamaru arrependeu-se de tê-la chamado de volta. Mas tinha que fazer aquilo. As palavras da Yamanaka não saíam da sua cabeça. Estava se sentindo um covarde por nunca ter convidado a Sabaku para sair.

- Ainda é cedo. -ele prosseguiu- Não quer... -ia convidá-la para o quê, afinal?- tomar um sorvete? -foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar com aquele calor.

- Não é uma má ideia. -Shikamaru sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta dela- Venha, vou largar isso no quarto. -ela falou e apontou para a mochila- Pode deixar a sua lá também.

- T-tudo bem. -droga, não podia gaguejar. Assim ela perceberia seu nervosismo.

Shikamaru acompanhou-a pelo corredor até o quarto. Ela abriu a porta e colocou as mochilas no chão, encostadas na parede. Nem precisou entrar no quarto. Puxou a porta, na intenção de fechá-la, e involuntariamente olhou para o Nara. Ele a observava também e parecia pensativo. Será que estava pensando o mesmo que ela?

Estavam tão cansados, com calor, _sozinhos_... e aquele quarto parecia tão aconchegante naquele momento...

Não quebraram o contato visual. Era notável a tensão no ar. Estava óbvio que os dois queriam a mesma coisa. E que mal havia? Shikamaru era um homem bonito, inteligente e, hoje na piscina descobrira, incrivelmente sexy. Por que ainda resistia?

Temari largou a maçaneta e deu um passo na direção do shinobi. Não precisou se aproximar mais, pois Shikamaru tomou-a para si e distribuiu vários beijos nos lábios dela. Temari não hesitou em retribuir às carícias e puxou-o para dentro do quarto.

O sorvete podia esperar alguns minutos. Talvez horas. Bem, podia até ser marcado para outro dia... quem sabe...

* * *

.

E então, o que acharam? Espero que a Cardosinha tenha ficado satisfeita com o que eu fiz com a sugestão dela kkkkkk

Me desculpem se alguém aqui é fã da Sakura, mas eu detesto ela e não acho que ela é nem um pouco bonita (por isso o comentário do Sai).

E me desculpem se vocês não concordam, mas para mim a Temari é muito mais bonita e sexy que as outras : ) (ok, também acho a Ino bonita, mas para mim a Sabaku ainda ganha).

E ah, não tenho nada contra o Sai, até gosto dele. Então não se ofendam com o "esquisitão".

P.S: fiquei morrendo de inveja deles! Eles lá na piscina se divertindo e eu aqui passando frio! *cry*

Apenas relembrando: reviews são muito importantes para mim! Então, quem leu, deixe um recadinho! Não custa nada e vai fazer uma Yuuki muito feliz *-*

Bjs e até a próxima!


End file.
